


The concert

by Eyeseeyooh



Category: The X-Files RPF, gillovny - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:03:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7328566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyeseeyooh/pseuds/Eyeseeyooh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hamy Hellouise meets her favorite celebrities in this latest installment. Will she live to tweet about it? Let us find out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The concert

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER  
> The events and characters depicted in this story are ficticious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead is purely coincidental. Anything otherwise is therefore your own problem.

Hamy Hellouise adjusted her floppy pancake titties into a raggedy muffin tittytuber...  
"Ayeooocant wahait to git to Dafids concert ya!" She grunted thru two black front teeth n a broken molar. Her only three good teeth left...

"Shood I whear ma Donald Trump tsheert? Ayeeoooo I lobb heeeeeem he my favorright hotty potatty naooow. Battar maek shure I midrifgt da facker! Dafib davcoony will tank Im saxy! I surrr hope no colords arr thar!" As she hoisted the shirt over her head, a fetid acne eruption burst onto the collar. "Whoops har!" She snickered. She wiped the blood and puss off with a long broken fingernail.

"Tweet eet bitch!"

Her friend was on her phone tweeting the adventure, standing there in a ripped bra, denim shorts and one good tooth. A ripe muffin top flowed over the waist of her skin tight daisy dukes. She had the Uk flag tattooed on her left saggy tit. "Fer suuuure Hamy! Dafib will gib you sax!" The tooth wigged when she spoke.

"Thaaas da plan! I wann six Dafib and Donald! Tonaaaight!"

"Do ya thank Donal will six ya? He awful rich! Ya awful poor!"

"Id sick hees deeck so herd da chromed com awwf da facker!"

"Ayhoooo I betcha wood thar Hamy!"

The two Walked out of their flat with their makeup looking like poor 18th century London prostitues. Next stop...David Ducovny in concert.

 

The two had stolen money from a church earlier that week to afford front row seats to the concert. Hamy sold her body to an 87 year old libertine woman that morning to pay for the autographs. Her friend was shit out of luck.

They were both first in line since they didnt work or have hobbies. They planned on meeting a group later that evening...what Hamy liked to call her "guppies" a group of prepubescent underlings that scuttled under her when she was on the "interwabs" as she called it and sucked her tits and spat cunt vemon.

People began filling in, and Hamy and her friend spotted Gillian Anderson arriving. She got out of a black car and was ushered behind the building.

"Thars Geeleen Hamderson!" Hamy shouted. The force of the wind caused a front tooth to fall out. 

"Awe fak! Londan denistree et its finest! I nead to sell ma body agan to that therr liberteen wohman to payee to fix that thar toof!" She picked the tooth up n spit shining it, put in it her pocket. "Dan wanna git blawd on ma Donald J. Trump sheert! I nid thet layter to six him!" 

They noticed a girl follow her in. 

"Lookie! Har asseestnt! Nobaddy evar see har but dey heer bout har!"

"Ayoo nayice!" Her friend gushed.

"Lits fallow her behan the builtin!"

"Ohkay dohkay Hammy ur da bass!"

So the two snuck out of line and traced the steps they saw Gillian take with her assistant...  
They came to a door...

"Sheet its lacked! Whayt a minnut, lemme take one of ma har pins to jemmy tha lack!"

She fisted her chubby meat hook into her painted on short shorts pocket and pulled out a rusty hair pin. Her only one. "I uset thes beauty to rob thet thar church Haaa haa."

So she jimmied the pin to the lock and voila! 

"Lits git in har 'fore we git caught!" So the two scurried in like cockroaches.

"Hope we don find no coloreds in har! Cant trust em."  
"So true Hamy!"

They made their way down a dark hallway and into a smaller common area. Very few people were around... Just a few hurrying around with headsets, obviously very occupied. The light from a door got their attention and they headed over. They heard muffled sounds and what sounded like a cracking noise.

Hamy cupped her sausage fingers around her loose ear and listened at the door. The friend stayed at a safe distance.

"I har Dafid and Geeleen talkin...no wayy...Im gon go in thar in six thim bof!...its an appetasar for may fer naw, since da mane curs is da Donal Jay Trump lattir!"

"Alright Hamy, I dur you to go in thar rite naw n sicks thim!"

"Shur enuff!" So Hamy pushed the door open... Let us set the scene before her eyes...

David was nude save for a pair of human skin leather chaps. He had blood red high heels on and a human skin executioners mask with large eyeholes and spikes around the neck.

Gillian was strung totally nude to a wooden board which had been hung vertical from the ceiling. Her wrists were tied at either end and her legs were splayed wide open and tied to the bottom edges with her intestines, which were dragged out of her asshole. She had whip marks criss crossing her back and ass. The assistant was in the corner online, taking care of Gillians online business...keeping tabs on what fans termed "Gillovny". She kept her head down making sure not to look at anything but the computer.

David had a long spiked tipped whip in one hand and the bitten, half eaten heart of a security guard in the other. The guard was crumpled in the corner behind a plant torn limb from limb. A single lose reddish blonde hair lay on his chest. Evidence.

David turned to the girls, blood dripped down his chin. He swallowed and spoke.

"Who are you? What are you doing in here!"

Hamy, mouth agape, just stood there. She began stammering..

"Ah ah ah...ah wad lookeen fir geeleen. Is that thar heart enny good cannae haf sum?"

"Get out!" He yelled and with that the friend ran. Hamy was still awestruck and couldnt quite move.

"Can yall sicks me? Im into it!" 

"What the fuck Im busy here!" Gillian yelled from her board. "David, get this fat bitch out of here!"

"Wait...maybe we can use this to our advantage...whats your name?"

"Hamy Hellouise...arr ya comin onto meh? Arr ya gone six meh? I gutta tell my tweeters thas!!!!"

"Ill sex you alright...get over here."

Hamy walked over to him.

"Suck my dick Hamy. And be sure to not snag it on your tooth."

"Bit Im saffing mahself to sick donal jey Tramf. I canna do eet."

"Ok." David untied Gillian and helped shove her innards back into her asshole. "what should we do with this gross English bitch?" He whispered

"Shove her up my ass of course."

"Come here, Gillian is going to sit on you."

"Okay dohkay... Ur not gunna sharr that thar heart wimme? Guess nawt."

Hamy did as told. She stood rigid as Gillian got onto a chair and slid over Hamys body. Since Hamy was such a fat cunt, it was quite a tight squeeze which took some finesse.

Finally engulfed, Hamy started suffocating. "Mffjkcisksnsmmmbbbb" was heard.

David took his mask off. "Shit her into my mouth Gillian. I have never had poor mans food before, lets try it."

So Gillian squatted and pushed Hamy's suffocated body into Davids hungry mouth.

"Tastes pretty fattening." he said, choking slightly.

"Lemme try" she said and took a few bites. "Nasty tastes really used up."

"Shes gross. I dont feel so well, and I have a fucking show to do in an hour!" He seethed.

"I dont feel so well either...what the fuck. She must have had a disease or something fuck!"

"Shes a poor British whore, who knows what she has!" 

They heard shuffling on the floor.

With Hamys last breath she managed.." Dafid groped meh all those tweeter bithches well be saw jeelus. Tweet it fur meh!"

Forty five minutes later David and Gillian succumbed to hepatitis a, b, c, E. Coli poisoning and an agressive syphillis sore which materialized and ate their faces and Gillians ass.

David didnt get to sing.

Hamy's friend tweeted David groped Hamy at the concert.

All evidence was cleaned up by the elusive assistant.

The end.


End file.
